Defaming Fogs: Episode 20
About 15 minutes later... Extremis Helios) …*Looking at both Weolin and Leorse* ( Weolin and Leorse charge towards Extremis ) ( Extremis throws Weolin and Leorse into the air, with one hand on each ) Weolin) Lion’s Roar? Leorse) Although I hate you and I want to kick your arse, yes. Ice and Val) Unity Ability Activate! Lion’s Roar! ( Weolin and Leorse roar as loud as they can ) ( Weolin takes a deep breath, while Leorse just stares at Extremis, while falling ) Extremis Helios) *Flexes Buff* Buff *Kisses Buff and then flexes Extreme* Extreme *Kisses Extreme* The Extreme...AND BUFF...Arse Kicker to ev-''' '''Weolin and Leorse) *Very loud* RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR! Extremis Helios) *Covering ears with Extreme and Buff* … ( Leorse lands behind Extremis, while Weolin lands in-front of Extremis, both still roaring ) ( Ice and Val are covering their ears ) ( Leorse backs away from Extremis ) ( Extremis kicks Weolin’s gut, then elbows his back, while facing Leorse’s direction ) ( Weolin falls onto the ground ) Ice) Ultimate Ability Activate! Burounce! ( Leorse pounces onto the opponent, engulfing the opponent in white flames ) C22) Ability Activate! Buffuplex! ( Using a pro-wrestling move, Extremis Helios grabs his opponent and suplexes them to the ground ) ( Extremis walks forward, catching Leorse by his head ) Extremis) *Squats and presses his body upwards* 1 *Squats and presses his body upwards again* 2 *Suplexes Leorse onto Weolin’s back* ''' '''C22) This is easy as pie! Ability Activate! Solar Splash! ( Extremis Helios lands on the opponent with a sun heated body ) ( Extremis jumps to the ceiling and springboards off it towards Leorse and Weolin ) ( Leorse gets up as Extremis is falling, lifting his knee up ) ( Extremis’ neck crashes onto Leorse’s knee and he falls right next to Weolin ) ( Extreme slowly gets up, as Weolin doesn’t even move ) Ice) Ability Activate! Electrolizer! ( Leorse’s eight blade tips touch the opponent and release electricity into the opponent’s body ) Leorse) Get over here! *Releases a strong web from his mouth* ( The web connects with Extremis’ chest core ) C22) Extremis, tear that web with your mighty strength! ( Extremis grabs the web with both hands and tries ripping it off, but is unable to ) ( Leorse yanks the webs, making Extremis fling towards him ) ( Leorse headbutts ) ( Extremis’ head hits Leorse and stunning him ) ( Leorse’s eight blade tips dig into Extremis’ skin releasing electricity ) Extreme) ARGH! C22) Ability...Ultimate Ability Activate! Ragnarok Buster (Pyrus Darkus)! ( Extremis Helios traps his opponent in his wings then release an intense blast of pyrus energy from his chest core ) ( Extremis wings close on Extremis; Extremis charging a pyrus blast from his chest core, while being electrocuted ) Weolin) *Looking at Extremis’ back* Perfect for a hungry warrior. *Slowly rises* Val) Ability Activate! Exposed Insert! ( Weolin stabs the opponent with a tan aura blade; the opponent's defense decreases ) ( Weolin glows with a tan aura and pulls a blade from his right boot ) ( Weolin transfers the tan aura into his blade, while he sneakily walks towards Extremis’ back ) ( Red rays slowly shine with exponential intensity between Leorse and Extremis ) Weolin) *Mumbling* Don’t turn around...Don’t move...I got my enemy right where I want him... ( Weolin gets behind Extremis’ back, noticing something he shouldn’t have ) Weolin) ...SHEEEEEET! BOOM! ( An explosion happens between Leorse and Extremis ) ( Leorse and Extremis shoot in opposite directions ) ( Weolin is riding on Extremis’ back ) ( Extremis crashes onto the ground, Weolin getting squished between the ground and him ) Weolin) *Rolls Extremis over, revealing the blade stuck in Extremis’ upper-right side of his neck* Good...Defence decreasing in my prey...*Looks up noticing Leorse* Val) Ability Activate! Sluggish Insert! ( Weolin stabs the opponent with a green aura blade; the opponent is slowed down ) ( Leorse goes for a running punch on Weolin ) ( Weolin ducks, gaining a green aura and pulling a blade from his left boot ) Weolin) *Transferring a green aura into his blade* Fast kitty-prey ( Leorse punches the back of Weolin’s skull ) ( Weolin crashes onto the ground ) Weolin) *Dazed* Physical kitty-prey... Ice) Ability Activate! Burn Crusher! ( Leorse stomps on the opponent multiple times with his flaming feet ) ( Leorse stomps on both Extremis and Weolin’s backs with his flaming feet ) ( Leorse then gets on his four paws and stalks Weolin and Extremis ) ( Extremis slowly gets back to his feet ) ( Leorse runs Extremis over with his body ) ( Leorse slides on the ground, now stalking a rising Weolin ) ( Leorse grins, while slowly raising his from the ground ) ( Weolin stands up, holding his green aura blade ) ( Leorse puts his foot on Weolin’s back, stomping him onto the ground ) Ice) Ability Activate! Venomiousury! ( Leorse bites the opponent, rapidly hitting the opponent with fist and knee strikes, then throws the opponent. Leorse injects poisoning venom into the opponent, during the bite ) ( Leorse walks over Weolin and kicks Extremis’ skull ) Extremis) …*Tail grabs Leorse’s neck* C22) Ultimate Ability Activate! Fatal Buster: (Darkus)! ( After a attribute change, Helios wraps his tail around an opponent's neck and puts a palm on their chest. A huge blast of dark energy is fired from the palm and does massive damage to the opponent, sometimes a one hit if the opponent is not ready for the attack ) ( Extremis slams Leorse onto the ground with his tail ) ( Extremis turns to Darkus, getting up with Leorse laying on the ground ) Extremis Helios) *Flexes both Buff and Extremis* Call thi-''' '''BIZZZ! ( Extremis gets engulfed in a rectangular prism of ice ) Leorse) *Choking from Extremis’ tail* … Weolin) *Standing next to Leorse’s choking body* Prey, enemy...*Stabs Leorse’s right shoulder with his green aura blade* ( Leorse’s speed decreases greatly ) BOOM! ( Weolin covers himself ) ( Extremis turns to his ball form, after the ice explodes ) ( Leorse breathes deeply ) Val) Ability Activate! Debilitated Insert! ( Weolin stabs the opponent with a blue aura blade; the opponent's strength decreases ) ( Weolin gains a blue aura, that transfers into his blade, from his right shoulder ) Weolin) Stay, my pretty prey... *Stabs Leorse’s left shoulder* ( Leorse’s strength decreases greatly ) Weolin) Good pretty kitty...Good. *Gets his blade from his left shoulder* Val) Ability Activate! Pain Insert! ( Weolin stabs the opponent with a red aura blade; the opponent feels intense pains ) ( Weolin gains a red aura and transfers the aura into his blade ) Weolin) You’re doing great! *Stabs Leorse’s lower-left midsection* ( Leorse feels intense pains ) Val) Ability Activate! Exposed Insert! ( Weolin stabs the opponent with a tan aura blade; the opponent's defense decreases ) Leorse) *Pains growing inside his body* ARGH! Weolin) *Gaining a tan aura* Lesson 1: A warrior should always have a back up plan...So...*Grabs one of Leorse’s blades* Leorse) , GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY BLADE! Weolin) *Pulls Leorse’s blade* NO, MY PREY! Ice) Ability Activate! Wrath Blast! ( Leorse releases a blast of emerald colored winds from his mouth ) ( Leorse releases a blast of emerald colored winds at Weolin ) Weolin) SHEEEEEEE-*Hit by the blast of emerald winds* ( Weolin shoots into the air, crashing and revealing a piece of one of Leorse’s blades ) Weolin) *Laying on the ground, with his tan aura transferring to his blade* Le rose isn’t a great predator! Leorse) ...ARSE KICK TIME! *Runs towards Weolin* Weolin) REALLY?! *Rolls onto his feet with a quick jump* ( Weolin crashes into Leorse ) ( Leorse’s own blade is stabbed into Leorse’s left paw ) ( Leorse’s defenses decreases greatly ) Ice) Ability Act-''' '''Val) Sacred Ability Activate! Death Notion! ( When Weolin's four blades are stuck in the opponent, Weolin's lion crest head's eyes flash purple. The blades all flash purple afterwards, causing the opponent to return to its ball form immediately ) ( Leorse shoots webs from his mouth, connecting with Weolin’s chest ) Weolin) Eh, one blade technically wasn’t m-*Skull crashes onto the ground* ( Weolin’s lion crest head’s eyes flash purple ) ( Leorse sadistically laughs as he returns to his ball form ) Inside Wolfgang and Samantha’s room... ( Wolfgang and Samantha kiss ) Samantha) *Stops for a second* How I’ve missed this... Wolfgang) Same... ( Samantha kisses Wolfgang again ) ( Wolfgang and Samantha’s heads touch and rub against each other ) ( Samantha stops kissing Wolfgang; her head forehead sliding down to Wolfgang’s chin ) Samantha) I love you... Wolfgang) *Moves head back after kissing Samantha’s forehead* Me t-''' '''( Samantha smacks Wolfgang’s cheek ) ( Wolfgang’s head turns to the side with a red mark left behind ) Wolfgang) …*Rubbing jaw* Samantha) I HATE YOU! Crysemtion Volf) Oh boy...Nap time continues... Samantha) YOU JUST HAD TO LEAVE ME ON MY BIRTHDAY! YOU JUST HAD TO! Wolfgang) I was going to come back that day...At least, I expected to... Samantha) BUT YOU NEVER DID! YOU WENT MISSING FOR ABOUT TWO YEARS AND FOUR MONTHS! *Starts crying* Wolfgang) I’m sorry...*Hugs Samantha* Samantha) *Crying* You left me...*Hides head* You left me...You left me... Wolfgang) *Gently moves his hand* It’s alright...I’m sorry and I never meant to leave...I brought Jenna back, didn’t I... Samantha) *Looks into Wolfgang’s eyes* SO YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE JENNA BEHIND?! Wolfgang) No... Samantha) *Pushes Wolfgang away and mumbles* You should have came earlier *Pulls her jacket together tightly and looks out their bedroom window* Wolfgang) I tried...I tr-''' '''Samantha) You didn’t try hard enough. Wolfgang) No...I was going to have Jenna come back four months are we went missing...I wanted her to see you before I could...I decided to stay back, but my Dad got in the way and took Jenna’s place...Samantha, okay... Samantha) If you put it that way...*Turns to Wolfgang and starts kissing him again* ( Wolfgang and Samantha’s heads rub against each other again ) ( Wolfgang and Samantha stop kissing and feel each others breath on their neck ) Samantha) And Mom...My Mom...She kept telling me to divorce you... Wolfgang) And like you said before, you didn’t listen to her... ( Samantha doesn’t answer ) Wolfgang) Samantha... Samantha) Wolfgang...I found another man...Another man who actually wouldn’t leave me...HE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT M-''' '''Wolfgang) CARES ABOUT YOU?! I CARE ABOUT YOU! I DIDN’T WANT TO LEAVE YOU...I DIDN’T EVEN EXPECT IT! SAMANTHA, IF I NEVER DIDN’T CARE ABOUT YOU, WHY WOULD I TELL SERENITY TO SAVE YOU WHEN I WAS A KID! MY MOM DIDN’T HAVE TO, BUT I DIDN’T WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFER...I THOUGHT WE COULD BE FRIENDS AND THAT EVERYONE CHILD WOULD HAVE A MOTHER AND FATHER AND YOU NEEDED ONE! I GAVE THAT TO YOU, WHEN YOU DIDN’T HAVE IT! Samantha) NO YOU DON’T! *Slaps Wolfgang’s cheek again* Wolfgang) ...When you went missing because Arric was trying to kill you...You helped me...And we each cared for one another...When you went missing, I was stuck in bed, all the teases and blame was on me...Then...I was told you were alive and I immediately wanted to find you...So when I got to Corper, I searched and I searched for you...I asked Corperian after Corperian until I could find you...I gave everything I could when I proposed to you...And you said yes... Samantha) THAT DOESN’T MATTER! *Tears falling* THAT’S THE PAST! Wolfgang) Everything you said was the past. Samantha) … ''' '''Wolfgang) Samantha, I cannot believe you would do that... Samantha) *Walking towards Wolfgang’s dresser* My man is pretty s*xy compared to you. Wolfgang) … Samantha) *Opens the dresser and takes clothing out* He’s smarter than you...*Throws the clothing at Wolfgang* He’s so much more...*Looks at Wolfgang* You’re trash compared to him...*Picks up Wolfgang’s notepad* A piece of trash, you are... Wolfgang) *A single tear falls* You’re not my Samantha... Samantha) *Walks up to Wolfgang* Not anymore, I have a better man who I’m engaged to... Wolfgang) … Samantha) You may have been the sweatheart of my life...That was for both of us, but we’re DONE! Wolfgang) We’re not done, not by a longshot. Samantha) *Places Wolfgang’s notepad against his face* Your room is upstairs...It’s the room closes to the battlefield and back door...Don’t come back over this way because my restraining order against you and MY CHILDREN will be violated and you’ll go to jail... Wolfgang) … Samantha) GOOD LUCK...NOW GET THE OUT OF MY SIGHT! Crysemtion Volf) ... Defaming Fogs: Episode 21 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 20 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' '' Do you like or hate Samantha? Like Love her now Dislike her Hate her '' So...Samantha divorced Wolfgang and has a restraining order against him, what are your thoughts? Do you agree with Samantha's reasoning or do you agree with Wolfgang's reasoning and why? Also, who cost Extremis the match and how well was Extremis vs. Weolin vs. Leorse if you had to rate it? Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Extremis Helios Category:Weolin Category:Leorse Category:C22Helios Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Valentin 98 Category:Samantha Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Serenity Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Jenna Category:Wolf